Life's A Zoo
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: With their house full and never quiet Drew and Rick are blissfully happy. Sometimes they wonder if they're the only ones in their circle who are and how they seemingly make everything work so effortlessly. Various P.O.V.'s in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life's a Zoo**_

 _Sequel to_ _ **Becoming Parents**_

The expanded count of the members of Lincoln-Alister family was a running joke with their friends. Now in addition to Skylar and Zach (and the Lab-Corgi puppy named Ranger the family had adopted from a shelter a year ago) the couple had just adopted their third child. It was a stroke of luck the baby boy was born at San Antonio Memorial. His name was Hunter. Topher teased Drew asking now that Skylar was in school full-time and Zach was a toddler, did he and Rick get bored without a baby in the house?

"Have you got sick of having a full night of sleep?" He said.

Drew laughed. "Three isn't that big of a number."

Drew and Rick were sure their family was complete now. Unless they added something that lived in a tank like tropical fish. When he was an active army ranger, Rick didn't think he would be a stay-at-home parent. Maybe if they had adopted older children he wouldn't have made that choice but he couldn't see himself not being the one there for his and Drew's children when Drew was working. Opposite shifts were not even up for discussion. Looking after a newborn, since Skylar and Zach had both come to live with them at six months old it had been a learning curve. Infants were different from newborns. The men were quick to learn though. Drew joked this was once that medical school came in handy when it came to parenthood. Being the only girl in the house was made to be a special spot in the family for Skylar rather than a position that was bad. Both parents joked she ruled the house.

Skylar was glad to have little brothers, not sisters. She could teach Hunter to teach Hunter how to play soccer and baseball like she had Zach. No being forced to play Barbie dolls and dress-up. Some of the girls in her class told her she was "weird" because of that. Well, Skylar had news for them. She thought _they_ were weird. The seven-year-old's athletic interests and non-existent fear of dirt and bugs was just who she was. Not because she had two dads. Her aunt Claudia tried endlessly to get the little girl to go for mini-spa days or get her hair done but Skylar had zero interest. She did like to bake and decorate stuff though. She and Claudia baked something once a week.

* * *

All babies were adorable their age irrelevant.

But newborns were their own level of sweet, Hunter's dads were learning. His siblings were very interested in him, mostly Zach wanted to why Hunter was "a cranky-pants," or why the baby cried so much. This made his parents laugh.

"Hunter can't talk like you guys yet," Drew explained. "His way to tell us if he needs something is to cry."

"But he's so small. How can he eat so much?" was Zach's new question.

If the toddler knew how many dirty diapers his dads changed every day since last week he would know where all that food went. Drew told him "babies had small stomachs" so they had to eat often. Having two weeks off with the family was something Drew was grateful for. Again, he had to thank Topher for that. Family leave wasn't as easy to get with adoption and especially for gay couples.

 _ **T.C.'s P.O.V.**_

 _Marriage was complicated. Sometimes, T.C. Callahan wondered if getting married was a mistake. Children were not in his and Jordan's immediate future. T.C. still had his taste for thrills and chaos, a.k.a. Syria or any other war zone and would head there in a few days notice, not even bothering to discuss the topic with his wife. The "we" part of marriage was something T.C. couldn't grasp._

 _Both Topher and Drew had given up on trying to explain the partnership aspect to their friend. It was a waste of time and energy, they said._

 _The fact Jordan and T.C. didn't have children? A blessing. Parenthood had his own stresses, put that with two full-time high stress careers with long hours and one spouse who willingly sprinted off to the most unstable part of the world without thinking his wife? A recipe for pain and confusion for a child._

" _You can't do that to a kid, T," Drew told him. "Get your head out of your ass!"_

 _If he and Jordan were going to get the happily ever after his friends had it was going to be a lot of work._

 _Thomas Charles hoped he was up for it. As stubborn as he was, T.C. couldn't lose Jordan._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After all the children were asleep at least for a few hours, someone else wanted Rick's attention.

Ranger. Luckily as long as his human dad continued to scratch his head and let him drool on the couch he didn't care.

 ** _Ranger's P.O.V._**

 _I love my human siblings but boy, can they be noisy! I'm glad they're in bed now. Before my human doctor dad went to work Zach tried to put a cape on me! He said he was a superhero and I was his sidekick. Whatever that means. Thankfully doctor Human dad Drew said dogs don't wear capes, only maybe on Halloween. Playing with Zach is fun but I don't wanna wear a cape, I love dad Drew! Does anyone know what Halloween is?_

 _Dad Rick is cool, too. He stays home with me. He gives great belly rubs and doesn't mind if I snore while he watches football. He also likes to take my squeak toy and put under the cushions. He tells me it's not there._

 _He's not very smart sometimes!_

 _The newest human is so small. His name is Hunter. He smells like milk most of the time and my human dads let me sniff him and give him kisses sometimes. He has cool toys, too! I can't wait for Hunter to get bigger so I can play with him like I do with Skylar and Zach._

 _I used to live at shelter before my family met me a year ago. I always loved kids and the person I lived with before the shelter was too busy to play with me. I'm not mad with her anymore because my new family is great!_

Without the television on the house would have so quiet that the buzzing of the refrigerator could be heard. It was only ever like this was this late hour. Hunter was fighting sleep tonight and it was close to 11:00pm before his eyes closed. The newborn would probably be awake again soon for another feeding. There wasn't sense in going to bed just yet.

"Sorry, Ranger, bud," Rick said getting off the coach.

The dog didn't look pleased the warm body he was resting his head on moved. Rick went off to brush his teeth and take his prosthetic leg off for a bit. He preferred to stay in the bedroom for that. Hunter was in there too so it was easier to get to him. He took the prepared bottle of formula from the frig and placed it on the night table. The room was cool it wouldn't spoil before Hunter ate at around midnight.

* * *

Drew sighed and bit back a laugh.

He had treated a toddler who had decided to eat green play. Her mother was worried especially the little girl said she was stomach sick. The queasy feeling was normal, Drew told the concerned mom, it was too bad purple Play-Doh didn't taste like Jelly. Because it was homemade Play-Doh all the ingredients were for certain. The girl wasn't vomiting so she would be fine.

In fact, she was asking for fries and 7-Up from McDonald's.

"That sounds good," Drew had told the pair. "The drink would be good for her."

Drew learned two things about toddlers since becoming a dad, toddlers liked to put things up their noses (why? That was still unanswered) and they ate Play-Doh. Both Skylar and Zach had managed to eat (and survive) Play-Doh when their parents, and once Syd took their eyes off them for five minutes. Drew was worried the first time, when Syd told them Skylar had eaten the substance.

 _"Oh, calm down!" She told the couple. "Riley ate a whole crock before and she's fine!_

A lightened shift was a good change. They were seldom. Some of tonight was just like being at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Skylar was very much enjoying the fall karate classes she had just started. She hadn't encountered that many bullies since starting school. That number was even smaller since she had earned her third stripe on her white belt. The instructor said the girl was a great student who could go far. For children, part of this level was gaining self-confidence and helping around the house, something Skylar and her brother Zach already did. After it was sparring using the punches and blocks she had learned thus far. Her parents had watched one of the matches and for the first time since they had become parents realized bullies weren't going to be an issue. Students at the semi-private school came from a every type of families so verbal abuse about individual family structure wasn't tolerated.

Skylar was also enjoying hanging out with children her age who weren't from her school. She liked her school in general but some of the students could be snobbish. San Antonio had a large military family population but some of the wealthier residents made no secret they looked down on the men and women in uniform. The only question Skylar ever really received was, "what's it like to have two dads?"

Skylar said they were pretty 'boring.' When she was asked if her parents were "really strict" because they were both ex-military the girl just shrugged. Drew and Rick weren't overly strict, they didn't treat the children like little soldiers. Her parents let her and her brothers be kids, kids were noisy, messy and could be annoying at times but that was life. Still there were things neither older child got away with. Most of Skylar and Zack's friends got spanked, some were more shocked than others when Skylar said her brother and she weren't. Time-outs and taking away privileges was the system used in the Lincoln-Alister house. After warnings, sometimes the parents believed it taught children to think before they acted. Drew and Rick also thought it was also an oxy-moron way to punish children; parents can hit their children and but children couldn't hit anybody. If the two were the type to spank out of frustration, they would certainly have done it by now. Both Skylar and Zack were very strong-willed. And damn, their intelligence. it was more than once that either man had to bit his tongue to keep from saying 'that's a good point' when a child was trying to get their own way. Skylar was especially good at this. She was teaching Zack and he was a frighteningly good student.

* * *

Topher looked more exhausted than him. Drew eyed his friend.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

Topher explained how his teenage daughter wanted to go a party thrown by a seventeen-year-old she knew through her music teacher. The party wasn't going to be supervised and Lynn was "pitching a fit" about not allowed to go. And after a week of semi getting along, his toddler twins were fighting non-stop again especially when it came to their parents' attention.

"Your two kids can fly off the handle and you and Rick never seem to lose your cool. How do you do it?" He asked.

Drew shrugged. "I guess we think if we do that, they win. You and Janet gotta figure out why the twins are like that." Drew didn't know many twins but he hadn't seen anything like the Zia twins. He and Rick had been there once and the two girls had had to be pulled apart. It looked like the they were literally going to claw each other eyes out.

Topher said he just might mention his situation to the hospital psychologist if he got the chance. By the way, that's why Janet was so snippy with Rick lately, Topher said. She's bit jealous that he gets to "enjoy" his children, she hasn't been enjoying the kids a lot lately."

Drew couldn't blame her. He didn't know how he and Rick would handle their children being like that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Zach was in his time-out spot when Drew arrived home. He had knocked his cereal on the floor on purpose because Hunter "was making him mad." The back story? Zach hadn't got a bedtime story the night before the baby was up taking away from Rick's attention. Then Skylar wouldn't let him in her room, wanting to enjoy her time on her tablet before bed. The toddler was mad, his brother and sister were "stupid-heads."

"I'm sorry you're mad, Zach," Drew told him only after the toddler finished his tine-out. "But that's not nice to say. What did we tell you about doing that?" pointing to the mess of the kitchen floor that Ranger was now 'cleaning' it up.

Rick was packing Skylar's snack for recess.

"To use my 'ords."

"Yes. But you didn't. Now, help daddy clean up the mess you made."

Most of that was gone now thanks to Ranger. But the boy put his empty bowl on the counter and helped Drew wipe up what was left on the floor. Hunter was happy in his swing. Drew spent a few minutes with Skylar before she caught her ride to school. Most of Drew's shift that night was centered around chatter about what Rick and Drew were going to do for their seven year wedding anniversary which was in nine days, if anything. They had just welcomed a new member to the family less than a month ago. Everyone was still adjusting to having another person in the family.

* * *

Zachary Richard Lincoln-Alister was having a difficult time not being the center of attention anymore. Skylar was still taken up with Hunter. He was so tiny compared to Zachary when she met him. He was old enough to go for short hikes in a baby carrier even then. This was more of a daddy Rick hobby and daddy Drew just went along. Both older kids were nature lovers now, much to Drew's disappointment being there were bugs, snakes and poisonous plants out there. The children were perfectly safe as along as their epi-pens and Benadryl were carried, the allergist told the ever-worrying Drew. As far as Drew was concerned the fenced-in backyard was far even for the children to go. Hunter was going to have wait a while to join his brother and sister. That was fine with one of his parents.

"And I'm sure your husband doesn't travel to the end of the world with them," she teased him. "Neither of you strike me as a parent that travels unprepared for anything,"

She was right. That was the first thing Rick packed for their "adventures" Snacks and drinks were next. After the overstuffed first kit Drew packed that never used except for the occasional Spiderman Band-Aid. Skylar openly told Drew their "adventures" were more fun without him. Even at three, Zach knew what plants and other insects with dangerous and to watch for snakes, thanks to said trips. If the siblings came home with any cuts or scrapes they were proud of it.

"You know, everyone is expecting us to do something for our anniversary," Rick said slipping into bed next to Drew. "Even if it's here with the kids."

"That would be nice. I'm sure Riley and Lynn would like to come. Topher said he and Janet would come, without the twins since they love spending time with their grandmother," Drew said. "I guess everyone knows we don't want to leave Hunter yet."

"But we wanted to go to a hotel and have me ravage you, Syd said she would babysit."

"You make that sound even more alluring," Drew said, pinning his husband down by the shoulders.

"Hmm. You did exactly this when you finally kissed me in basic," Rick said. "When you finally realized you couldn't resist me anymore."

Drew smiled, kissing his man again. "Yeah. And I was willing to say 'fuck it' if they caught us."

Rick pounced back, now holding Drew down. Neither had to say the words then but from that moment they swore to take their relationship as far as they could without losing everything both worked for. Where they were _today_ was just a fantasy then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Rated 'M' for couple anniversary fun._

Friends got their way. Every couple deserved to have "sexy time" for their anniversary. It was Drew's weekend off so he and Rick were spending the night away, Their concern was about their newly adopted son being distressed at their absence as they were still creating a bond with him were pacified by Syd.

You two had this little boy since he was how many hours old? And you will be gone less than a day. He won't forget his dads, she said.

Syd was staying with Skylar and Hunter. Claudia thought her older nephew some one-on-one attention so Zach was going over to her house for a sleepover. He was very excited about that would be "no babies or big kids" there, just him. Skylar was glad about Zach's sleepover because if their dads weren't there _she_ would have to tell her brother to "be good" when, not if he complained Syd wasn't paying enough attention to him. Outside of the special occasion, the two dads needed a few hours away from the sibling bickering.

"Is this one always such an attention seeker, too?" Syd asked.

She was talking about Ranger. He was kept bringing the babysitter his squeaky toy to throw. He didn't seem to be getting tired of it.

"Yeah," Skylar said, munching on popcorn. "Dad says he's still a kid, even in dog years. Oh and sometimes when one of my dads, or both aren't home he likes to sleep in their bed. He gets so excited when they get back he used to pee on the floor. He might follow you to the spare room, you might wanna close the door when you go to bed. I'd let him sleep with me but dad said no, both of 'em."

"That's fine. I don't mind that."

"He might lick you to wake up. He does that to wake me up in the morning."

The two watched several episodes of _Face Off_ before Skylar went to bed. It was one of her favorite shows because she wanted to "make monsters" when she grew up. Just because she could, Syd let Skylar spend an extra half hour on her tablet when she went to bed.

"You know I love you guys, right? Even Zach when he's in a bad mood. I enjoy watching you guys," Syd told the girl, rubbing her back as she tucked her into bed. She leaned down and kissed the side of Skylar's head.

Skylar nodded. "I love you, too, Syd."

At his aunt's house Zachary was having fun, not having to contend with his brother for the first time in weeks. He asked Claudia if he could stay a few more days. Claudia asked her nephew if he thought his dads would miss him. Zachary replied they were probably too busy with the new baby. Getting the boy involved with helping with the new arrival wasn't working.

"You know, buddy. Being a big brother isn't so bad. Your dads still love you and soon you will be able to play more with Hunter. Things will get better at home. I promise. I know your dads even missed you tonight."

* * *

"Oh wow," Rick panted. His chest heaved. He needed this more than he thought. Never mind sleep, the couple had had sex three times since they signed in to the hotel.

"Ya all right?" His husband said, smiling at him. Drew put his hand on his husband on his chest over his heart.

"Fuck, yeah," Rick said. "I wanna do that again."

Drew chuckled. "That heart rate of yours gotta drop a few paces first. Glad to know we haven't lost the magic."

 _I apologize for the short chapter, along with a second novel. An uncle I was very close to (and who named me) passed away this afternoon. Enjoy this chapter, I will return._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Syd was starting wonder if another baby was in her future. Hunter Benjamin Lincoln-Alister had captured her heart with his sweet baby scent and sounds. Zach wouldn't mind if she took his baby brother home and never bought him back. It wouldn't be so bad if Hunter was Syd`s kid and he visited. Zach had even bought this up to his dads, saying "I don`t wanna be a big brother no more."

Drew smiled. Rick held back a laugh.

"That`s not how it works, bud." Drew told him gently.

The two men were trying to see things from the three-year-old`s point of view. Life had to be rough at the moment with everyone fussing over Hunter. His dads having Hunter in their arms a lot and cooing over him couldn`t exactly sit well with someone used to being the youngest. Zach choosing to ignore Hunter rather then be rough with him, even if he did want to give him away was easier to handle.

"Any idea how we`re gonna handle this?"

Almost everyone was asleep. Drew was sitting in the rocker holding their baby son who was wearing just his diaper, a blanket around him against his bare chest. This was not only a great way to bond (they had done it with all their children) the last two nights it was only way Hunter would fall asleep. It was Drew`s turn since he had worked the past two nights and he was only too happy to take it.

"Nada," Rick yawned. "I think you`re gonna have to ask that hospital therapist unless you know anyone with both a toddler and a baby you forgot to tell me about."

"Nope. You?"

"If I did, I forget them by now. I guess Zach will be excited to hear we are going to take him to that monster truck rally next weekend."

"Yeah. Maybe havin` us all to himself for an evening will help him. But I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better."

Drew nodded. "Unfortunately."

It wasn't a baby from the bassinet that awoke Rick at 2:07 a.m. it was a cold nose and a whine and cold nose against his face.

Ranger. The bedroom door had been let open a creak and the dog was able to find his way in. They had trained the dog well enough not to bark or scratch at a closed door.

Did he want to go outside? Nope. He wanted to get on the bed.

"How'd you get in here? I told you you're too big for that," Rick mumbled.

Ranger answered with the softest bark and jumped up onto the foot of the bed, curling up and falling asleep.

This is your fault, Rick thought about his husband.

When they first got Ranger Drew let the puppy sleep on their bed just like that because otherwise he cried all night and that kept the kids awake. Rick had replied Drew was a softie and couldn`t even stand to hear a puppy cry. When he could Ranger still jumped into Drew's arms from the floor when he came home from work. When Topher saw that he joked the couple had four children, not three.

The three, Drew, Ranger and Hunter had a lively conversation when Hunter woke up for a bottle. Drew wondered how the dog got there. Ranger was silent on the topic.

"I suspect your dad will tell me about this in the morning," Drew told the dog.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wif" is not a typo.

 **Chapter Seven**

When his dads asked Zach if he wanted to put together a puzzle with them after breakfast the boy looked surprised.

"You wanna play wif me?"

Rick lifted the boy into his lap and kissed his cheek. "Of course. You're still our little guy. Hunter's not going anywhere but you'll get used to him."

Drew was working tonight he was hoping the hospital therapist was around so he could ask her just how long this phase with Zach should last before they should be worried. Three weeks wasn't a long time for adjusting to a new sibling. Skylar indeed loved Hunter from the start and still did. After barely three days Zach's fascination with Hunter disappeared into thin air when it was apparent how much attention Hunter got especially from his parents. Knowing he excited Zach would get, they didn't tell him about the monster truck event yet. They decided they would take him regardless of how he behaved the rest of the week.

The therapist was apathetic but told Drew only time and a new family routine would help Zach adjust to his new place in the family.

"And you said he's not aggressive. A plus. I warn you I don't know your son but most do get whiny for a bit eventually. The silent treatment for baby brother won't be forever. Sorry," the woman smiled. "Now, you can help me."

The woman was interested in adopting a senior cat who deserved to live out the rest of it's life pampered. A hyper kitten, an adult cat and five goats, one a baby pygmy already had run of her ranch. She wanted to know if the shelter Ranger came from had a program for that. Being cats that were being thrown at him and Rick left and right when they visited the animal rescue center without their kids he betted there had to be something like that. Outside of two dad angle, therapist was intrigued by the family. She didn't know many families of this generation who planned on having three children (Topher and Janet's twins weren't planned.) And it would appear that Drew and his husband could be open to more. They didn't say "no" when asked if they would adopt more children when Hunter was older.

One person who really wanted to see Drew and Rick adopt more children was 'nana' Page. At the moment an exhausted Drew was on skype with Ginnie. Rick was at a therapist`s office starting family therapy with his parents. He hoped the therapist was right about having made headway with Rick's parents in the prior weeks. Either way the couple was "nowhere near" ready to meet the kids.

At the therapist's office a drained Rick told his parents (via skype) that if they could accept him for him as they just said, they would also have to accept his husband as just that, not his roommate or lover. Their children were adopted but he and Drew were their _real_ parents, they had two dads, not one. The five were a family. He didn't dismiss that it would take time for his parents and his husband to get to know each other but if they really wanted to be in his life like before they had to go into the new relationship knowing that. Only then he and Drew decide when they would meet the kids. Their oldest would be free where they had been all her life and she decided she didn`t want to spend time with them it was her decision.

If you ever get the chance to visit my home, I won`t hold back on PDA with Drew, either. If you can't that its your problem, he said.

As exhausting as the previous night had been with two children waking repeatedly—the reason his husband had bags underneath his eyes and was yawning with Hunter in his lap-Rick couldn`t wait to his family after the horrid ninety minute dealing with his parents. Before signing off they had asked him to come Fort Worth for a week by himself. He said no. Something about the invite didn't feel right.

"Are ya'll gonna adopt another one when this lil' one is older?" Ginnie had asked cheerfully.

Today was not the day to get a 'yes' for that question. Ginnie giggled at Drew's expression in reply to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

"Why were you cryin`, daddy? Are you okay?" Zach said seeing Rick when he came home.

Rick had hoped that his boy wouldn`t notice his red eyes. But he was just as observant as his sister. He scooped Zachary up in his arms for a hug; he needed it even if his son didn`t.

"I`m okay. I promise. Daddy loves you so much," he said. "You know that, right?"

Zach nodded. "I waited for you to have lunch. Can I have a grill cheese?"

Drew knew that his husband was exhausted the moment he saw him. He hoped the other man would talk about things later on. He watched as Rick swallowed two extra strength Advil before starting the meal. He walked over and kissed his husband.

"I love you," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Rick nodded. "I will talk to you about it later. I love you, too." He hugged both his husband and infant son. "Hey baby boy. You causin` trouble today?"

The words the therapist had said earlier in the morning echoed in his head.

 _No mater what becomes of this, she said, pointing to a family snapshot she had asked him to bring for only one reason. That man and those children adore you._

* * *

After Zach and his dads enjoyed pizza grill cheese and the boy was immersed in watching The Secret Life of Pets Rick told his husband about his morning. With his head on his Drew`s lap and baby Hunter laying on his chest he told Drew how he still wasn`t sure if they were being honest and about their desire for him to visit them alone. He couldn't figure out just why they were insistent on this and couldn't say he cared to find out.

"I really get the feeling that they only want me around and back in the closet. They don't want every part of me," he said, rubbing Hunter's back and kissing his head. "You and the kids."

"If they came here, I mean, San Antonio, not here, would you meet with them?" Drew asked softly. If all Rick was going to get put of this was closure, he deserved to get it on his turf.

The therapist did say the best outcome for the possible reunion would on "neutral ground" and with the therapist present. Apparently she had done plenty of these types of reunions having lived and practiced in the bible belt all her life. Even after a "successful" reunion she always had families meet with her five more times, two hours at a time before she recommended they spent time together or even contacted each other. This was to set up and reinforce boundaries, to see if all would stick to them. Introducing spouses and children, especially small ones where two other processes. Drew would support whatever Rick wanted to do. Their chosen family was proving to be a better one.

"Did I tell you that Ginnie asked if we were going to expand our family once Hunter is a year old?"

"Just a year old? Damn, does she think we are totally bonkers?"

Drew nodded "and then remember Janet said it would be 'cute' to see us with twins after Hunter."

"Five children under the age of eight? Good grief, three under two? I'd be in the looney bin!" Rick exclaimed.

"I think Sky and Zach would pack their bags and move if they had three siblings under two," Drew laughed.

Both still thought they were done with three children but it was possible things could change.

* * *

A house-husband. Stay-at-dad. Neither title for their son who had trained to be an Army Ranger and then a SWAT team leader `felt right` to Rick`s parents. This was on top of the fact he was gay, Rick's parents were having trouble with worrying about what others would say. The positive, that Rick and Drew had managed to be together so long in secret and had adopted their oldest child from the state, didn't make their radar.

One of Trent Lincoln's friend, Max Ash a Navy man of thirty years, straight, married and sadly had been unable to have children said "I think it's cool Rick gets to be with his kids that much. He and what did you say his name was, Drew? Could have more influence over them in the early years."

 _Influence_ , was what he and Olivia were worried about, Trent said.

Don't be such a moron! Max replied. Do you know how many exemplary men I worked with who were in the closet? Those men were better men and better at their jobs than men who screwed a different whore every night! Rick is your son for fucks sake! If Rick ever wants to a new dad and mom and grandparents for these kids, Sarah and I would be step right up!

Max and Sarah Ash hadn't seen Rick in years but always knew he were gay. .They didn't live far from him. Only in Hondo, a tiny town in the general service area of San Antonio. When Rick opened the e-mail from Max he smiled reading it.

 **Long time, young man! If I had to know you and your family lived so close we would have visited. I was talking to your father today and I'm sorry how things are going with them. I'm sure you have a beautiful family. I was hoping to get together soon. I would love to meet them all and catch up. Please let me know.**

 **P.S. I sinserely hope things get better with your parents, that they come to their senses. If not, you know you always have me and Sarah. You're the son we never had!**

 **Max**

It looked like more people were going to be added to their chosen family.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

With Hunter in tow Drew and Rick enjoyed lunch with Max and Sarah Ash at a diner. Zach was at the park with Syd and Skylar was at school. Rick thought it would be wise to introduce his husband to his long-time friends before their older two children met them. Hunter slept the entire time. The older couple immediately recognized Drew from photos that Rick had sent his parents in past years. They always said to each other "I bet _he`s_ the one." At the time they didn't just know `his` name

"We figured it was you," Sarah said.

Rick's smile and body language overall in the photos as much as both must have tried to hide it. The men showed the couple many photos of their children.

"Who`s this one? He doesn't know a name?" Sarah said pointing to Ranger who was also in a photo.

Drew laughed. "That's Ranger. Our third youngest if you`re going in order."

Arranging to get together for a barbeque the following weekend Sarah insisted on knowing what the two older children liked. Zach loved monster trucks and Skylar couldn't get enough Legos, except for "pink girly ones."

"If we said `don`t bring the kids gifts` you wouldn't listen, would you?" Rick asked.

"Do the kids have any food allergies?"

If Sarah wanted to bake something nobody was going to say `no.`

* * *

Rick was excited about seeing his old friends. Zach was curious as to why and was asking all the questions before his sister could.

"Are your friends nice? Do they like kids?"

"They sure are. They love kids. They can`t wait to meet you two. Daddy and I told them all about you guys."

"Am I gonna get another nana and papa too?"

Skylar understood and Zach sort of did, that Ginnie Page wasn`t his real grandmother. Sadly Skylar had some understanding that like some people in Texas didn`t accept gay people. Even if one of those people was their child. Since she had never met any of her grandparents and her dads never talked about them the girl guessed that the four felt this way. Ginnie Page was a lot of fun and very affectionate. Max and Sarah Ash sounded like nice people. Her dad Rick had told her some stories about them when he was a little boy.

"We`ll see, son," Rick had said.

The barbeque wasn't until the day after the next. Drew had been called in tonight despite having worked two nights in a row. He was likely called in to cover someone else`s shift. Though he was never bored with three kids and he was capable of doing his "night shift" solo, it was more fun with him with Drew around. With two adults, three children went to bed faster most nights. And on those nights even with Hunter in their room they would make it a point to make time for them, even if it was brief.

Another e-mail notification popped up on Rick`s tablet just he finally finished a level of Candy Crush he had been playing for three days. This time it was from Sarah Ash, not her husband. He opened the message.

 ** _Hi Rick!_**

 ** _I wanted to let you know we were so happy to finally meet Drew today. You two make a beautiful couple. Hunter is so sweet. I can't wait to meet your other babies, your fur baby too. I am glad to see you so happy, you deserve it._**

 ** _Looking forward to seeing you again._**

 ** _Sarah_**

Too tired to write back tonight Rick closed the message. He would reply to Sarah in the morning.

A fire at a nursing home that housed many patients with varying stages of dementia and health had the Emergency Room in over-drive. Drew hadn`t been the only doctor or staff member called in on their night off. The good thing was the fire was minor. The home would be ready for the residents again in a week. Some of the residents would have to stay in the hospital because of the level of care they required. Other homes, state-run and private offered the other residents temporary refuge if family didn`t live in the area. It was truly upsetting to see some of the patients so distraught and confused given their condition and now the fire and not have the time to comfort them. Drew became to close to be punched in the face by two different male patients who were disoriented, confused and utterly terrified by everything. One had missed contact entirely. The other had managed to get the side of his face. He was going to develop a bruise or two that would have to explained to Rick. One man had attacked a firefighter trying to rescue him on the scene. The rescuer, like Drew didn`t take it personally, feeling more sympathy than anything.

Along with the residents of the home, the staff who worked there had to be thoroughly checked out. Even if they insisted they were fine. The night shift was extended till ten a.m. when with the help of the day shift had things under control.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

A bare-foot little boy with spiked brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a monster truck t-shirt and camouflage pants answered the door. Sarah and Max smiled.

"You must be Zach," Max said. "I`m Max. This is my wife, Sarah."

Zach nodded. "My dad showed me your pictures. You can come in," he said opening the door further.

Hunter was awake to meet the couple this time. In the backyard Skylar shook hands with them today deciding to wear the only pink piece of clothing from her wardrobe, a Ghostbusters t-shirt. As the two older children ran around,. climbed up the slide or swung in the air too high from the top of a tire swing Max and Sarah got to see which dad was the worrywart. Drew.

Max rolled his eyes " _Seriously? It`s the backyard!_ What could possibly happen?"

" _Don't even start him about that!_ He'll keep me awake all night," Rick said. "If he could, he would have an x-ray machine in the house."

* * *

Hunter loved Max. His giggles could be heard by the neighbors. Ranger was enjoying his new chew toy given to him by the Ashes. The couple had given Skylar a jigsaw puzzle, Zach a monster truck and Hunter a pair of slippers that rattled. Sarah also bought homemade two-bite brownies which Skylar and Zach weren`t allowed to have till they ate their streak and vegetables. Truth be told Rick couldn`t wait to eat one either if these anything like Sarah used to make when he was a little boy. Before the evening was over Max was chasing Skylar and Zach around the yard with a Nerf gun and Sarah was feeding Hunter his bottle.

I love your home, Sarah told the men. Even in the tiny town of Hondo they lived in the couple lived on one of the busier streets. It's so peaceful.

A year ago the family had moved from the suburbs to the country. The six bedroom single level farmhouse with a wrap-around porch at the end of a dirt road minutes away from the freeway, strip malls and several apartment buildings was the type of home Drew and Rick were originally looking when they bought their first house. The space and the privacy the family now had was something everyone enjoyed. Ironically these things had been the same reasons other people hadn't stayed in the house long. What was privacy to the Lincoln-Alister family had been isolation to others.

With their first home being a quick and high sell Drew and Rick were able to buy the new property outright. The front and the backyards together, before the land the house was on was over an acre in size. There was only five houses on the road, each with a large parcel of land. The only other building was a 7-11 where junk food, eggs, milk, bread, cigarettes, beer and over the counter medications were available. This section of town was close to grazing land for cattle owned by large farms. They still had access to everything they did before and Skylar didn't have to change schools. The property was fenced in solely to keep wandering cattle out and their property clean. Ranger was excited to have all that land to roam without a leash. The ten minute drive "back to civilization" as Topher teased was worth it. After everyone ate and headed inside and the children playing with their new toys or sleeping Rick and Drew extended the invitation to "join the family."

The kids love you, Rick said. He was still going to work on things with his parents, for now. But as far as getting to meet the children-or Drew, that was a firm "no." The Ashes happily accepted.

* * *

The full night sleep that Topher used to tease the men about even before they adopted Hunter didn't happen until almost 11:00pm. Hunter slept normally between feedings and diaper changes. His siblings on the other hand were still excited from the evening, wanting to play with the gifts Max and Sarah had given them. The jigsaw puzzle and toy monster truck would be waiting in the morning. They were just as excited about "new grandparents" too.

"You guys sound like you had a great weekend," Jordan said.

Drew smiled and nodded. It was most relaxed Jordan had seen Drew since Rick's parents had began attempting to disrupt their lives.

Jordan an TC were at a stalemate in their relationship at when or even if to have children. Jordan was convinced that they could figure out how to balance parenthood and their careers. That is if TC didn`t keep _volunteering_ to head off the most dangerous places in the world whenever he saw the chance. Chaos was always the man`s happy place, that didn`t seem to be changing. TC never said he didn't want children but he didn't say he did, either. It was more like 'if it happens it happens' for him. TC had told Drew and Rick this directly.

"Um…shouldn`t you tell Jordan that?" Rick had awkwardly replied.

Everyone who knew Jordan Alexander was aware that she wanted to be a mom. There was no maybe about it, Seeing what Drew and Rick had made her want children even more.


End file.
